


Talking To The Moon

by rootnshaw



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Lexa is a werewolf, a little bit of angst, clarke is a human, i promise only a tiny bit, mainly fluff, things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootnshaw/pseuds/rootnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is run by wolves and humans. Clarke's friends are captured by the wolves but she finds help, and maybe more, in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't written in a while, I was kind of put off writing after the events of 307 but I'm back and extremely excited to write this story. I hope you enjoy! Please leave comments!

Clarke wasn’t a typical human. In the world she lived in, survival was the only thing that mattered and that meant putting your needs above anyone else’s. Most of the humans Clarke had met were selfish creatures but Clarke wasn’t like that, she always put other people first. And it wasn’t always a good thing.

Clarke was always looked down on by the other humans. Partly because of her selfless mindset and also because of who her parents were. In her eyes they were good people, but not in the eyes of the council. They were put to death after voicing their disagreements with the council’s choices.

Clarke was an outcast. She was frowned upon by everyone she knew except the two girls sitting to her left.

The night was quiet; silent except for the crackle coming from the small fire the three girls sat around on a thick tree trunk. Sadness loomed above them like a storm cloud.

“It was my fault.” Clarke looked to her side to find Octavia behind her, her eyes filling with tears.

Raven, who was sitting on Octavia’s left, shuffled closer and grabbed her hand while Clarke rested her head on her sobbing friend’s shoulder, “no, it’s not,” they both said in unison.

“I knew we weren’t allowed but I stayed with him anyway. I knew we would get caught. Lincoln didn’t deserve that. I didn’t deserve him.” Octavia cried.

“Lincoln loved you, O. They killed him, the council did, not you,” consoled Clarke.

“They killed him. They should’ve killed me too,” Octavia’s sadness seemed to dissipate and was replaced with fiery anger, her jaw and fists clenched tightly. She took a deep breath in and hesitated before saying: “I’m leaving.”

Clarke was the first to react, she pulled back and looked and Octavia with confusion in her eyes,  
“What?”

“They killed the man I loved because he wasn’t one of us. I can’t stay here.”

Raven’s response came shortly afterward. She closed her eyes briefly and nodded, “if you’re leaving, I’m coming with you.”

Clarke hesitated. She looked between the two girls whom she adored with all of her heart.

“I’ll come too.”

 

.

There was no one to say goodbye to; Clarke’s only friends were the two people with her. 

After returning to their village to pack the few belongings they owned, the girls headed back towards the forest.  
They stood outside the gates of the village they grew up and watched it for a few moments.

“I’m not going to miss this place,” commented Octavia.

“Neither am I,” added Raven, “we’d better leave.”

“Where are we going?” Asked Clarke.

“I don’t know,” Octavia replied and began walking away from the gates, her two friends following her in silence. 

The forest seemed to change as soon as they left Arkadia. The trees loomed higher and the stars shone brighter. There was no quiet chatter, not a creature in sight, the only sound coming from the girls’ movements. It was almost magical.

They walked for a long time. Clarke had to push Raven’s wheelchair making her twice as tired but that didn’t stop Raven complaining about something new every five minutes. 

“I’m tired.”

“You don’t even have to walk,” said Clarke.

“I’m still tired! We’ve been going for at least two hours now and the sun will be up soon. Come on, let’s set up camp and sleep here."

“Fine.” Octavia huffed.

The three girls quickly set up camp, each of them having different tasks and getting through them efficiently.

Once they’d finished, they sat on tree stumps the only light coming from the bright, full moon above. 

A distant howl, like one of a wolf, flooded the silence.

Raven immediately sat upright, agitated, “do you think it was a-"

“No. It was just the wind,” she was interrupted by Clarke who was trying to persuade herself more than anyone.

“Who cares if it was. They're not bad. Lincoln wasn’t.” Octavia said, her jaw clenched with anger and her eyes damp with sadness.

“They're not all like Lincoln,” replied Clarke.

Octavia stood up, “I’m going to sleep,”

As she was leaving, Clarke began to call her back but was interrupted by Raven.

“Give her time. We should sleep too.”

Clarke got up and helped Raven into her tent before finding her own. She lay down and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. Thinking about the future. Thinking about change.

.

Clarke woke up to the sound of screams coming from outside of her tent. Octavia and Raven. She ran out of her tent to see her friends being pulled away by tall men in dark, rugged clothing. It was all a blur and it took Clarke a few moments to react.

She began to run after them but was dragged back by an arm around her waist and another covering her mouth, catching her screams. She tried to escape her attackers strong hold but it was no use. She could see her friends being pulled away and felt helpless, kicking and scratching at the person behind her. 

Only when her friends were too far to be seen or heard did she feel her attackers grip start to loosen. She took the opportunity and freed herself from the strong arms. She turned around to aim a punch at the attackers face she was stopped by small but firm hand grabbing her wrist tightly, preventing contact.

The person standing in front of Clarke was far from what she was expecting. She was a girl, probably around Clarke’s age. She was thin but muscular and she was wearing the same clothes as the men that had taken her friends. Her face was chiseled and her green eyes and brown hair complimented the forest perfectly. 

Her face was full of worry and her voice was hurried and quiet when she said, “we need to go,” her grip still firm on Clarke’s wrist.

“And why would I go anywhere with you?” Clarke spat, still trying to pull away but not making any progress.

“Because I’m going to save you. And your friends,” she paused for a moment, “and if you don’t come, you’re probably going to die.” 

“What if I say no?” Clarke argued, still struggling.

“At the moment, you don’t have a choice,” the girl said, picking Clarke up and throwing her over her left shoulder.


End file.
